25 MOMENTOS YxU
by YumixUlrich
Summary: he decidido empezar a escribir con este reto por que todos los fanfics sobre 25 momentos me han encantado y e decidido hacer 2 cosas: la primera agradecer a Natsumi Niikura por inventar este reto. Y la segunda empezar con este reto, el rating M porque no se lo que pueda pasar después.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es la primera historia que escribo. No soy muy buena con la gramática y esas cosas ya que el español no es mi lengua materna. Pero espero que os gusten mis historias y cualquier comentario es aceptado. No seguiré ningún orden Las frases que están con comillas (" ")son los pensamientos de los personajes.

7 bomba

Estábamos en pleno invierno, empezaba a oscurecer. Una peligrosa tormenta apareció de repente en Francia... Un joven hombre baja las escaleras que llevan a la estación de metro. Ese hombre se llama Ulrich Stern. Tiene 19 años y no sabe que hacer con su vida, que profesión elegir. Hace 9 meses que dejó sus estudios para poder ver bien la ciudad y pensar en que podría hacer. Una manera de alejarse de su padre que vive en Alemania .

En el mismo momento, Yumi Ishiyama, una joven mujer japonesa de 18 años, regresa del zoo de París donde acaba de encontrar un trabajo para las vacaciones de verano que le permitirá de realizar el sueño de su vida : ocuparse de los animales. Está cruzando la calle, mientras evita las personas y los coches antes de meterse en el metro. Con su buen humor y una sonrisa en los labios.

Ulrich se para un momento delante de un guitarrista que toca en el metro, tocando con talento las canciones de Otis Redding, que en su tiempo reclamaba por los derechos humanos. A Ulrich le encanta la música. Para el es un medio de refugiarse en su propio universo, lejos de los otros. Porque no tiene confianza en nadie? Porque no hay verdaderos amigos? Porque se siente tan inútil? Aún no lo sabe, pero en menos de 5 minutos, aprendería que son las cosas que pasan las que te hacen un hombre.

Yumi pasa sobre el largo pasillo que la llevara a la estación. La lluvia a mojado su pelo y su camisa. A veces, durante una fracción de segundos, algunas personas que se encuentran con ella se perdían en sus ojos oscuros. Tiene un don para eso : ella atrae a la gente y les inspira confianza.

Son las 17 h 11 cuando el tren llega a la estación. Es un día de semana donde todo el mundo sale de su trabajo. Ulrich se iba ha subir en el vagón que estaba delante suyo, cuando de repente, esa chica... Ella lo había rozado. Es casi nada, solamente un contacto, una mirada, una presencia. Y el mundo se oscurece alrededor de el... Porque ese vértigo, esa sensación de vacío que sentía en su barriga? Porque esa sensación de que nadie antes le había mirado de esa manera?

Ella se sonroja, sin saber mucho el porque. Porque tanto interés en ese chico? Bueno guapo era, pero nunca se había sentido así por un chico. Yumi gira la cabeza para escapar a la mirada de ese chico. Porque esa impresión de que algo peligroso flotaba en el aire?

Ulrich se acerco al metro para subir en el segundo vagón. Pero Yumi elige el tercero. El joven hombre, como sí de un imán se tratase cambia de vagón antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

El tercer vagón antes que el segundo... Eso es lo que a veces elige el destino : una mirada que se atrae o el roce de dos personas...

El tren acelera. Ella se sienta en una de las raras sillas libres y le ve en la otra esquina del vagón. Ella espera que el venga a hablar con ella. Casi con un dolor en su corazón. El no la para de mirar e intenta acercarce. Se pregunta a sí mismo un sujeto interesante y gracioso del cual pudieran hablar, pero no encuentra nada." No, no va a pasar". El nunca ha sido muy fuerte en ese sentido. Y encima, una chica como ella no se iba a interesar en un chico como el." Largate Ulrich, ella es demasiado para ti. Para de hacerte películas." el tren se para en su primera parada desde que se subieron. " sal del vagón imbécil! No eres capaz de jugar en el lado de los grandes." Ulrich duda sí debe bajar o no, entonces las puertas se cierran y el tren va a su próxima parada y después a la otra y otra. Está vez, es Yumi quién va a bajar."Muy tarde. Ella va a bajar en la próxima. Venga, intenta algo, ahora o nunca." Empuja suavemente a la gente pidiendo perdón para acercarce. Ya no siente sus piernas. Su cabeza está vacía. Ya está, ella está ahí, a unos centímetros de el. Ve la curva perfecta de sus labios. Entonces, se inclina ligeramente hacia ella y le dice: -...-

Una explosión en el vagón de al lado, a unos metros de ellos. Un sonido sordo de una fuerza inimaginable, seguido de un fuerte viento que hace que todo mundo caiga al suelo. Un momento pasó antes de que la gente se diera cuenta de que había pasado. Un corto instante de silencio antes de que los murmullos aparezcan. un segundo más antes, era aún una tarde como cualquier otra. Después lo peor pasó en medio de un túnel. La luz se había apagado todo se había roto en pedacitos. Un segundo más antes un chico iba a hablar con una chica que le atraía. Después lo terrible, un estruendo, lo inimaginable.

Ulrich y Yumi se levantaron casi sin fuerzas. El vagón está lleno de un polvo espeso que quema los ojos y molesta la respiración de las personas. Los dos miraron alrededor suyo : los cuerpos de las personas repleta de sangre, la ropa rota, las personas que continúan con el choc. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de pánico. Con una voz de terror una mujer gritaba «ayúdanos señor!» mientras la gente empujaba para poder salir de ese horrible escenario. Yumi intenta quedarse en calma y ayudar a una niña que sollozaba al lado de ella. Ulrich tiene su camisa repleta de sangre y la cabeza repleta de pequeños cristales. El también está herido, está seguro, pero no busca a saber donde. Con la ayuda de los que estan más sanos, ayuda a la gente herida. Llegan a salvar a algunas, pero los otros tienen los cuerpos destrozados a causa de la explosión. -Hay que salir de aquí!- Pero las puertas se quedaron bloqueadas y la gente más sana empezó a salir por las ventanas. Ulrich mira alrededor de el. No se ve casi nada. Las llamas que devoran todo hacen que de la impresión de estar en un horno. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Un olor que en los años que seguirán aprenderá a reconocer :

el olor de la muerte.

Está listo para salir. Pero tiene el derecho? El sabe que aún hay heridos en el vagó respirar mejor se pone de rodillas y continúa hacia atrás del vagón. Allí, se fijo que había un brazo, una pierna, un pie en un zapato... Entonces se puso a llorar. Que podía hacer? Nada

-ven! Es Yumi quién le llama.

Ella está enfrente de una ventana lista para salir, pero Ulrich se gira y ve que cerca de el hay un chico, de su misma edad más o menos, que está echado en el suelo. Ulrich se acerca a el para ver sí respira. Parece que escucha unos latidos. Decide creer que está vivo. Con fuerza intenta quitar ese cacho de metal que le bloquea el tórax. Pero es imposible jamás lo lograra.

-Ven!- Repite Yumi,

Tiene razón: hay mucho humo, hace mucho calor... Aún así, Ulrich intenta una última vez.

-No mueras! Grita al herido.

Toda su vida se pregunto como pudo quitar la barra de encima, pero ahora lo había hecho! Ulrich lo levanto y lo puso en su espalda, segundos después sintió sangre cayendo de su cabeza, era el herido que llevara, entonces se paro y se arrancó la camisa y con la máxima fuerza que tenía le ato para que la hemorragia parara y así poder salir los dos con vida. Ulrich perdía sus fuerzas, la persona que llevaba parecía que pesaba una tonelada. Pero siguió su camino hacia la ó del vagón y continuaron el camino del túnel, mientras Ulrich miraba a la chica que estaba delante de el. Mismo sí no se han intercambiado ni dos palabras, el siente que están unidos por algo. Sin ella, el hubiera cogido el vagón en el cual hubo la explosión. Después de unos minutos, al fin vieron la luz en el fondo del túnel : es la estación siguiente, a nada más que unos metros, pero parece tan lejos...Un bombero se acerco y cojio al herido que tenía Ulrich para ponerlo sobre una camilla. Al fin libre, Ulrich se gira para mirar a Yumi. Y se desmaya.

Cuando Ulrich abrió los ojos estaba en una camilla de un hospital. Es de día, una venda en su brazo y un dolor tremendo en su cabeza. Sentada a su lado la chica del metro, cuidándolo en silencio.

-Estas bien? -Pregunto ella inclinado hacia el.

Ulrich intentó moverse para colocarse bien pero todos los tubos que estaban sobre el se lo impedían.

-No te muevas, ya arreglo yo esto. Yumi pulso sobre un botón para que la parte superior de la camilla se levantara lentamente.

En la televisión del hospital se podía ver las imágenes del tren que había sido la trampa de un terrorista que después de unas horas fue atrapado. Yumi pulso un botón para apagar la televisión.

-Está muerto?- Pregunto Ulrich después de un momento.

-Quién?

-El chico que intenté salvar, está muerto ?

-Creo que los médicos lo están operando. Sabes?-explicó ella casi llorando-Estaba muy grave...

Ulrich bajo la cabeza. Durante un momento ninguno de los dos hablo. Después la joven chica rompió el silencio :

- Tú ibas a decirme algo? Ulrich la miro un poco confundido.

-Un poco antes de la explosión- Precisó Yumi-Te inclinarse un poco hacia mi para decirme algo...

-Eh bu-bueno...- tartamudeo Ulrich.

Durante unos segundos irreales, es como sí el accidente no hubiera pasado. Sólo hay un chico pleno de confusión delante de una chica que le parece guapa.

-... Yo quería solamente pedirte que sí podíamos ir a beber un café y hablar.

-Ah bueno - Dice ella un poco intimidada.

Su vergüenza se acabó cuando entró el doctor.

-Soy el Dr. Doyle.

Entonces Yumi salio de la habitacion y Ulrich tuvo que escuchar un gran discurso del doctor sólo para decirle que tenía un trauma cerebral y una fractura en el brazo. Antes de que el doctor se fuera, Ulrich le pregunto sobre un chico de su edad al que le llevaron al hospital al mismo tiempo que el. El doctor le dijo que tenían que esperar a que se levantara. Una frase que después de unos años el dirá un montón de veces. Solo, en su habitación, Ulrich descansaba en su camilla hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente y un hermoso rostro apareció.

- de acuerdo- dijo Yumi

- Que?-

- Para el café, está bien.- Dijo ella, mientras le daba una bebida. Con una sonrisa el chico cojio el vaso.

-Me llamo Ulrich.

-Y yo Yumi.

Ese día, en el sexto piso del hospital, en pleno invierno en París, dos pequeñas personas que el destino acababa de reunir discutieron hasta muy tarde en la noche. Se vieron al día siguiente, y al siguiente, se pasaron por las calles de la ciudad, hicieron picnics y visitaron los museos. Cada noche, regresaron al hospital para averiguar sobre el chico herido que estaba en el coma. Y después, habría ese beso debajo de la lluvia saliendo de la cafetería en la cual se habían encontrado más de una vez desde el accidente. Ese beso que lo cambiaría todo. Porque nunca Ulrich había sido más feliz que con esa graciosa chica, optimista que hacia el mundo mientras comía una pizza.

Y nunca Yumi no se había sentido tan hermosa que a través de la mirada de ese chico misterioso que el destino había metido en su camino de una extraña manera. La tarde pasaron el tiempo discutiendo en el parque inmenso que se encontraba en el rascacielos más alto de París. Fue allí que aprendieron a conocerse. Ella le contó sobre sus estudios de biología y de su ambición de ser veterinaria. El se interesaba a las matemáticas y a las ciencias. Ella quiso saber porque había dejado sus estudios aún que tuviera buenos resultados. Es verdad que era brillante, pero el dice estar para nada. Sólo son facilidades, sólo es el número 166 en su QI.

Entonces Yumi le pregunto sobre sus proyectos futuros y el no supo que responder, ella adivino su falta de confianza en el mismo. Entonces, un día, ella le pregunto « Porque no te haces médico?» Al principio el haría como sí no hubiera escuchado después, como ella le insistío, le respondio que se lo pensaria. Aún así, la pregunta quedaría ahí, en su cabeza, hasta la noche aquella donde, desde el hospital, le llamaron para decirle que el chico que salvo se había levantado del coma y que deseaba verlo.

Ulrich entró a la habitación y se acerco a la camilla. El chico era un italiano. Mismo habiendo estado 10 días en coma, parece tan animado y con una sonrisa gentilmente ironica le dijo :

- Entonces, eres tú mi salvador!- Bromeo el con un ligero acento.

- Hay que creer- Respondió Ulrich.

Aún no han intercambiado ni 3 palabras y un aire simpático empezó a aparecer.

- Ahora me vas a tener todo el tiempo sobre ti.- Le dijo el italiano.

- De verdad?

- Al menos hasta que te devuelta el favor y que yo pueda salvarte la vida... -Ulrich sonrió. Por la felicidad de vivir de el otro chico, le simpatizo inmediatamente.

- Me llamo Odd Della Robia.

- Yo soy Ulrich Stern.

Más tarde, se puso a pensar en su vida, Ulrich se daría cuenta de cuanto su vida había cambiado. Una tarde, por seguir a una chica en el metro, se subió en un vagón en vez de otro. Esa elección le había salvado la vida y le había permitido de encontrar...

... Un amor,

Un amigo

y un trabajo.

fin

Sí se que no tiene mucho ulumi pero para mi quedó perfecto y espero que os haya gustado Gracias por leerlo y espero que pueda continuar.


	2. excusa

Lo siento por lo del otro capitulo para los que lo hayan leído pero no se que paso con el ordenador y lo siento por el retraso pero es que estaba en exámenes y me quitaron toda distracción así que no me pude conectar ni escribir la historia, pero ahora que ya estoy aquí comencemos con los reviews

***_holaminombreesdrama_***

Había pensado en dejarlo en la parte donde la bomba exploto pero me dije que era muy corto así que decidí continuar y salió así ( creo que no quedó tan mal ). Y también opino que Ulrich y Yumi deben casarse, no he dejado review en otros fanfics por que antes no tenía cuenta.

Este capitulo te lo dedico porque creo que te deje con las ganas de drama en el otro capitulo ( a mi también XD).aunque mis dramas no se comparan a los tuyos

*_**coderiel**_*

hola, me gustan tus historias y también me agrado que me dieras un review. Empecé con bomba porque me vino la inspiración y sí no la escribía quizás se me olvidaría mi lengua materna es el francés y gracias por tú review y también por el consejo (intentaré aplicarlo en esta historia)

***_CodeYumyUlrich_***

Gracias por tú review, también he leído tus historias y también me gustan los dos como pareja, espero que este también te guste y espero que lo disfrutes

Está historia es mucho más corta que la otra pero no quería dejaros sin historia.

_**Palabra n°13**_

_**excusa**_

Unos días antes de que navidad comenzara Ulrich y Yumi habían quedado al lado del parque para después ir a comer a un restaurante mientras hablaban, ya que al hablar entre ellos dos hacia que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran.

El restaurante era de Odd y ya que celebraban su tercer aniversario el les había preparado lo mejor de su restaurante.

Yumi había llegado diez minutos antes de lo previsto, pero aún así quince minutos después de la hora prevista, Ulrich no llegaba y no contestaba el teléfono, ella comenzaba a preocuparse.

Decidió ir a la casa de Ulrich, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba ha pasar, comenzó a caer nieve fuertemente y comenzaba a hacerse más difícil para ver.

La casa de Ulrich estaba a veinte minutos caminando y diez en transporte pero lo malo era que no había ningún transporte que dejara cerca de su casa porque todos los transportes estaban bloqueados por la nieve.

Ella colocó su mano cerca de su cara para intentar ver mejor pero lo único que veía era la nieve caer fuertemente así que continuó con mucho esfuerzo ya que se sabía el camino como la palma de su mano.

Estaba cruzando el último paso de cebra que faltaba para llegar a su destino, cuando miro al frente pudo divisar una silhueta que fácilmente reconoció, era Ulrich que salía de su casa corriendo "quizás solamente se había quedado dormido"pensó ella, pero seguía sintiendo esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y cada vez era más fuerte.

Al mirar a su derecha ella vio que había un coche a toda velocidad que se acercaba a ella, no pudo moverse y el coche no pudo frenar a tiempo .

" Ulrich! " fue lo último que ella pudo decir y entonces el coche impactó contra ella.

Ulrich y otras personas vieron esa escena, había muchas personas gritando " llamen a una ambulancia!"

Mientras una mujer llamaba a la ambulancia, Ulrich corría hacia aquel lugar que le parecía tan lejano.

No quería llegar a ese espantoso lugar y darse cuenta que la persona a la cual acababan de atropellar era aquella chica de la cual estaba enamorado y a la cual había puesto la excusa del restaurante para proponerla matrimonio después de salir del restaurante de Odd, pero al llegar no pudo resistirse y las lágrimas comenzaron a salirse.

Ulrich agarró el cuerpo con cuidado mientras le susurraba en el oído que no se fuera, que se habían prometido estar juntos por siempre y que no podía dejarle sólo.

Dos ambulancias llegaron y una de ellas cogió el cuerpo de Yumi, Ulrich le dijo al señor sí podía ir con ella y el señor le dijo que si, así que se subió y le agarró de la mano, su mano estaba fría y ella no abría los ojos. Al llegar al hospital se llevaron la camilla donde estaba ella a la sala de emergencias, apenas metieron a Yumi en la sala Ulrich llamó a Aelita:

-...-

-Ulrich estas ahí?- Dijo Aelita un poco preocupada.

-Aelita..., Yumi...a..., a Yumi la han...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, el no quería continuar con la frase porque Aelita era la mejor amiga de Yumi y seguramente lo que iba a decir la dolería mucho.

- Ulrich por favor continúa me estas preocupando-

- A Yumi la han atropellado.-

-Está bien? No es muy grave? En que hospital está?- Dijo ella un poco desesperada, Ulrich le respondió a todas las preguntas que ella le dijo, y al final Aelita le dijo que no se moviera de donde estaba que ella iba para allá con Jeremi, después Ulrich envió un mensaje a Odd que seguramente estaba trabajando y no quería molestarlo.

Pasó una hora y Aelita llegó y abrazo a Ulrich con unas lágrimas saliéndose de los ojos, Jeremi se acerco y saludo a Ulrich y después intentó calmar a los dos a pesar de que el también estaba muy herido pero con llorar no lograría salvarla.

Las horas pasaron y Aelita se durmió, en sus sueños decía « Yumi no te vayas quédate» y se movía mucho, como sí tuviera una pesadilla, Jeremi fue a por algo de comer y de beber ya que nadie había comido y ya eran la una de la mañana, Ulrich no paraba de dar vueltas, no podía estar tranquilo, dio la excusa de ir a tomar un poco de aire pero en realidad se fue a llorar porque ya no podía resistirse más, después de quince minutos bajo y un rato después el médico salió y dijo:

- Señor Stern?- con una voz muy sería

- Soy yo- Ulrich se acerco con miedo de escuchar la respuesta

- No estamos seguros de que vaya ha sobrevivir perdió mucha sangre y tiene múltiples fracturas.

-puedo ir a verla?

-si pero sol pueden estar do personas

como Jeremi no estaba Ulrich despertó a Aelita, los dos abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Yumi, Aelita se acerco y le dio un abrazo como pudo ya que Yumi tenia casi

-Donde estoy?-Pregunto un poco mareada

-estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente,Todo es culpa sí me hubiera despertado más antes tu no hubieras venido a mi casa y nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-No te eches la culpa, no es culpa de nadie y dejemos de hablar de esto-

-Esta bien, Yumi quería pedirte algo-

-Si?-

-Quieres casarte conmigo?- A Yumi le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

-si, si quiero- los dos estuvieron hasta la mañana hablando hasta que Ulrich se durmió.

Al despertarse se dio cuenta de que Yumi no estaba en su camilla vio una nota encima de la cama y comenzó a leerla, decía:

_Seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no estoy en la camilla y te preguntaras porque, el medico me dijo que me quedaban pocas horas de vida así que yo le dije que te mintiera y que te diera la excusa de que no estaba seguro de si yo sobreviviría, no quise decírtelo porque seguramente hubieras estado triste y no hubiera podido pasar una de las mejores noches de mi_ vida._ Te amo y no quiero que olvides eso pero quiero que continúes con tu vida y no te eches la culpa_

Mostró la carta a Aelita y se puso a llorar, no lo podía creer,su mejor amiga ya no estaba, aquella a la cual contaba sus secretos y ella también se los contaba, ya no estaba y ya no volvería a estar.

**Un año después**

Ulrich iba a la tumba de Yumi con un ramo de flores, el la había decorado al estilo japonés con incienso

-ya ha pasado un año y no hay una noche donde no piense en ti, pasó los días pensando en nuestro amor como hubiera sido si tu siguieras aquí y espero que pronto estemos juntos. Odd ha intentado que me olvide de ti pero no puedo, mismo si todos me dicen que no fue mi culpa yo aún me culpo. No quiero continuar con mi vida por miedo ha olvidarte-

Al salir de ahí una mujer extraña se le acerco y le dijo:

-Quieres volver ha ver a Yumi?- Ulrich la miro extrañad, no recordaba conocer a esa chica y cuando le quiso responder ella desapareció...

_**FIN**_

Aquí acaba esta historia espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima,no os preocupéis porque voy ha escribir una continuación antes de navidad está historia fue un poco triste la próxima será más alegre o eso creo.

Chao :-)


	3. palabra n 6 naranja

Feliz navidad retrasada, lo siento dije que subiría el capitulo antes de navidad pero estuve muy ocupada así que no pude, aparte de que no estaba en mi casa .

Respuestas a los reviews:

_***CodeYumyUlrich***_

Gracias por leer mis historias y por tú review tranquila está historia es más alegre.

_***Holaminombreesdrama***_

Está historia tendrá una continuacion más alegre así que no te preocupes sólo que la subiré el año que viene ya que será un poco larga, y yo creo que puedes tener una cita cuando caiga nieve sólo asegurate de que la persona con la que vayas ha tener la cita no se quedé dormida.

**Palabra n° 6 naranja**

Ulrich y Yumi eran muy diferentes en gustos y personalidad. Ulrich odiaba la manzana y Yumi la naranja,Yumi era mas inteligente y Ulrich era un poco mas cabeza hueca, ella era más conocida en el colegio porque era japonesa y el era más conocido por ser uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio podemos decir que no le faltaban amigos pero era muy frío respecto a las otras personas solamente estaba con sus cuatro mejores amigos.

Odd fue la primera persona que el conoció que no se acercó a el por su popularidad sino por que los dos serían compañeros de cuarto y tendrían que soportar el uno al otro durante un año entero o incluso más tiempo, al principio Ulrich no soportaba a Odd, el era muy alegre mientras que Ulrich era frío con las otras personas e incluso odiaba que fueran compañeros de cuarto ya que Odd roncaba y tenía un perro llamado kiwi que entre las dos cosas hacían que Ulrich no pudiera dormir y se levantara con ojeras todos los días, hasta que se compró unos tapones para oídos, no se acostumbró al perro pero fue convirtiéndose en el mejor amigo de Odd y sin darse cuenta no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

El siguiente era Jeremi el era compañero de clase de Ulrich no se hablaban y no tenían ningún interés el uno sobre el otro, Jeremi era el chico más inteligente de la clase mientras que la máxima nota de Ulrich tenía era un seis excepto en educación física Ulrich era el mejor y Jeremi era el peor , un mes antes de los exámenes Ulrich estaba muy estresado y le pidió ayuda a Jeremi ya que era su única salvación sólo había una excepción que Ulrich le entrenar para la prueba de educación física y así se fueron encontrando cada día y enseñando el uno al otro hasta el día del examen donde Ulrich pudo aprobar todos los exámenes con más de un seis y Jeremi pudo sacar un seis en la prueba, y desde ahí no perdieron contacto y se hicieron amigos, después Odd conoció a Jeremi y se hicieron buenos amigos ya que a Odd le gustaba bromear con Jeremi y a Jeremi le gustaba estar en compañía de sus nuevos amigos.

Luego de esos dos llegó Aelita una chica un poco extraña ya que tenía el pelo de color rosa pero era muy simpática ella era como un ángel, no era una mala persona y creo que nunca llegara ha serlo, ella es capaz de sacrificarse por una persona que acaba de conocer y aún más por sus amigos, ella también era una chica de la clase de Ulrich, fue Jeremi el que la trajo al grupo, los dos tenían mucho en común, a los dos les encantaba la informática y eran los más inteligentes de su clase y aún que eran muy tímidos llegaron ha ser novios.

Luego estaba Yumi aquella chica japonesa que acababa de mudarse a Francia y no tenía muchos amigos a pesar de que muchas personas se quisieron acercar a ella, pero ella no quería hacer amigos por el miedo de perderles a causa del trabajo de su padre. Ella decidió de inscribirse a un curso de penkat silat ya que en su antiguo colegio ella era la mejor, cuando llegó a la clase pensó que había llegado temprano ya que sólo había una persona aparte del profesor, apenas entró saludo al profesor y fue a cambiarse.

-Ishiyama verdad? Vamos ha empezar con cosas sencillas para ver en que nivel estás-

-Sí soy Ishiyama. Sólo somos dos personas?-

-sí a no ser que te rompa una uña y no quieras regresar más.- Dijo el chico que estaba sentado al lado de ella

- Ya veremos quién acaba llorando después de esta pelea.-Dijo ella un poco enfadaba "Quién se creerá que es para decirme eso? Yo no soy como las otras chicas y el se va ha enterar de eso"

-Chicos podéis comenzar.-

Los dos dieron el saludo que había que hacer antes de cada combate y luego comenzaron con patadas y otros movimientos a nivel normal después como no caía ninguno de los dos Jim les dijo que dieran su máximo nivel y está vez fue Yumi quién tiro a Ulrich al suelo y este para no perder agarró a Yumi y la llevó con el.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, Yumi encima de Ulrich, mirándose a los ojos hasta que se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, se sonrojaron y se levantaron rápidamente, Yumi dio la despedida pero Ulrich se fue sin decir nada, estaba muy enfadado ya que una chica le acababa de vencer y esa chica hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente y el no sabía el porque, así que decidió encontrarse con ella al día siguiente y vencerla en una batalla y así fue esta vez fue Yumi quién cayó y Ulrich cayó encima de ella y la sujetó de las manos para que no diera una vuelta y fuera ella la que se quedará encima. Ulrich miraba fijamente sus ojos, eran muy hermosos , y su cara era pálida así que se le notaba el pequeño rubor que tenía, su pelo estaba revuelto y tenía un mechón de pelo en su cara que la hacia ver de una manera un tanto rebelde para el, después de unos minutos los dos se levantaron y se presentaron.  
>Al día siguiente Ulrich la presento en el grupo a pesar de que ella le dijo que no quería hacer amigos por que sí se volvía a mudar los perdería, pero al conocer a los otros tres Yumi no pudo evitar el hacerse amiga de ellos y aún más de Aelita, ella era su mejor amiga ya que desde que se conocieron se llevaron muy bien.<p>

Y los otros días fueron pasando hasta que el colegio acabó y Ulrich se declaró a Yumi con un gran ramo de flores (no rosas claro esta, después de lo que le dijo William) y un anillo en el que estaba gravado Yumi y Ulrich, a Yumi eso le pareció muy romántico y acepto ya que a ella también le gustaba Ulrich, y acabaron con un beso muy romántico debajo de un árbol mientas nevaba.

Fue a causa de Yumi, quién hace unos años había puesto ese sólo amigos, que Ulrich tardo en declararse por miedo a que Yumi no le volviera a hablar, después de declararse le contaron al grupo lo de su relación, Aelita se alegro un montón y dio pequeños saltitos y luego abrazo a Yumi, Jeremi les felicito a los dos , Odd en en cambio les molesto un rato pero al final les felicito con una gran sonrisa.

**_Ulrich pov_**

Pero ahora eso es una de las mejores historias pasadas ya que Yumi y yo estamos felizmente casados y tenemos una hija a la cual llamamos Nina y ya tiene un año, crecen muy rápido.

Pero no es hora de ponerme nostálgico es hora de dar su merecido a Yumi quién ayer me hizo una mala pasada, me dio un pastel en el cual había metido las frutas que yo más odiaba para que así aprendiera a comer todo pero eso nunca pasará y ahora es el momento de la venganza, ya tenía todo preparado, Yumi hoy salía con Aelita para comprar ropa y como Aelita se tarda mucho en elegir la ropa aprovechare para preparar la comida.

Teníamos cada uno tres días de cocina y el otro día salíamos a comer algo.

Hoy era el día de salir pero aún así prepararía la comida con la excusa de no gastar dinero, Yumi me llamó hace unos minutos y le dije que comíamos aquí, me dijo que ya mismo llegaba, una sonrisa se apoderó de mi ya que me estaba imaginado la cara que pondría Yumi al comer mi comida.  
>Yumi llegó a casa y la comida estaba servida, le di un beso muy repentino que hizo que ella se sonrojara me pareció muy tierno pero no me arrepentiría de mi venganza.<p>

-Quieres comer? Ya tengo preparada la cena.- Dije intentando esconder mi sonrisa

- Lo siento pero ya comí con Aelita una pizza y no tengo hambre.-me dio un beso y se fue a la habitación a bañarse y ha ponerse el pijama,mientras yo comía.

Bajó y se sentó al lado mío, sonreí porque tenía otro plan ella me miro y me pregunto:

-Porque sonríes?-

-Porque estoy junto a ti.-La verdad sonrío más por mi venganza pero aún así me gustaba estar al lado de ella.

Estuvimos viendo unas cuantas películas y Nina se durmió a la primera, fuimos a dejarla en su cuna y en unos instantes después de arroparla y cantarle unas canciones de cuna se durmió y los dos nos fuimos despacio cerrando la puerta antes de irnos a ver más películas, cuando acabó la siguiente película me di cuenta de que Yumi estaba dormida y la cogí como a una princesa y la lleve a la habitación para dormir yo también, no sin antes poner mi despertado una hora más antes de que Yumi se levantara, le di un beso en la frente y después de un rato me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanté más temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Yumi con la comida de ayer y esperé a que Nina se levantara para dar el desayuno a Yumi, cuando Nina se levanto la cogí con un brazo y con el otro cogí la bandeja con el desayuno para Yumi.

Al entrar en la habitación desperté a Yumi y le di el desayuno, me miró un poco rara ya que sólo le sirvo el desayuno en la cama cuando nos enfadamos por cosas pequeñas.

El desayuno estaba compuesto de un croissant con relleno de mermelada de naranja, un café, un cacho de pastel de naranja y un zumo de " manzana".

Yumi comenzó con el croissant y al dar el primer mordisco puso una cara de asco :

-Ulrich Stern que as puesto dentro del croissant? - Me preguntó enfadada.

-yo? Nada, lo he comprado en la tienda de enfrente.-Fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió.

-Y porque elegiste el sabor a naranja sí se puede saber?-

- Yo no sabía que era sabor a naranja, sólo cogí el más relleno.-Sabia que no me creería, debería haber pensado en mejores excusas.

- Mentiroso ahora te lo comes tú.-

-Pero que dices, enfrente de Nina no puedes decir que una comida que no te gusta no tienes que comértela ya que ella aprende de ti.-sabía que con esa excusa Yumi comería.

Yumi cogió el croissant con asco y empezó a comer, cuando mordía el croissant intentaba masticar lo mínimo y luego se lo comía, para pasar el sabor del croissant bebío de la botella que ponía zumo de manzana pero que yo había metido zumo de naranja.

-Ulrich te vas ha enterar la próxima vez que me toque cocinar.-

-Tienes que acabarlo todo ya que no debes dejar restos enfrente de Nina.- Lo que más me hacía gracia era que ella era la que había puesto esas normas para que yo comiera la fruta que no me gustaba.

- y te falta el pastel y el café.-

Yumi ya se esperaba que el pastel fuera de naranja pero lo que no sabía era que había puesto yo en el café.

Comenzó comiendo el pastel como comió el croissant y luego fue a por el café.

La verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada para el café aunque eso Yumi no lo sabía así que ella intentaba no beber el café pero cuando bebío un poco se dio cuenta de que no había nada de naranja y que estaba haciendo eso para nada.

Yo la miraba mientras me reía por lo bajo ya que yo sabía que el café no tenía nada de naranja pero aún así no le dije nada, entonces retiró la bandeja, que ya estaba vacía, se quitó las cobijas y salió corriendo detrás de mi pero yo corrí mucho más rápido que ella y coloqué a Nina, la cual nos miraba divertida, en su cuna y fui a buscar a Yumi que estaba en la puerta del salón, agarré a Yumi por la espalda y cuando ella se dio la vuelta le di un beso, que me sabio a naranja, y que ella profundizo y cuando me retiré en busca de aire, ella se acercó a mi de nuevo como para darme otro beso al que yo iba a corresponder pero en vez de un beso me dio un puñetazo en la barriga.

- A que no traerás más naranjas a casa?-Me dijo con una cara de que sí no aceptaba seguramente me daría otro golpe.

-No más naranjas a casa, pero tú tampoco...-

-No es posible ya que a Nina le gustan las manzanas-

-Pero las naranjas tamb...-paré porque me estaba mirando de nuevo con esa cara.

-Pero las naranjas que?-

-Las naranjas nada.

Al día siguiente Yumi me obligó a comer las cosas que yo más odio, y no hubo más venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> Y aquí acaba la historia y espero que les haya gustado.

**Ulrich:** Por ahora.

**Autora:** Por ahora que?

**Ulrich :** Por ahora no habrá venganza pero luego sí.

**Autora:** Ya pero no pienso escribir sobre la próxima.

**Ulrich:** Pero seguramente les guste a los lectores.

**Autora:** Eso lo decidirán ellos.

**Ulrich:** Bueno pero aún así habrá venganza.

**Autora:** aunque la venganza podría ser de parte de Yumi.

**Ulrich:** no lo creo es demasiado predecible.

**Yumi:** Hola Ulrich, sabes que yo también estoy leyendo esto?

**Ulrich:** sí lo sabía, jeje , sólo era una broma.

**Yumi:** Más te vale, Autora puedes continuar.

****: esta serie no nos pertenece le pertenece a moonscoop (mismo si ya no existe) y france 3.

**Yumi y Ulrich:** Odd no te llamamos, además ni siquiera apareces como protagonista.

**Odd:** Ya pero yo siempre soy el protagonista, anfit...

**Yumi y Ulrich:** esperamos que les haya gustado y feliz navidad.

**Odd:** No me ignoréis! T.T

_**FIN**_


End file.
